See What I've Done?
by GinnyLunaBFFs
Summary: Ginny write in a diary for the last time. Her veiw of the chamber told.


A/N This was Written for The Diary Competition/Challenge

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I wish, I do not own Harry Potter

Dear Diary,

I swear, if you write back to me I will stab you with a basilisk fang!

Thank you, you may live because you don't have a brain… talented, living without a brain.

Two hours ago, I swore I'd never even touch a diary again, let alone write in one. I don't tend to follow through on things. Anyways, the last time I wrote in a diary was this morning, I was talking to Tom. Tom was so nice, but he seemed distant this morning, almost like he was waiting for something. _What is it Tom?_ I asked him. _Nothing, just thinking. Ginny could you do me a favor?_ How could I say no, he always said yes to me. _Of course Tom, what do you need? _He took a moment to respond. _I need you to follow these instructions carefully, bring this diary to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. After that, you'll know what to do; you've done it before, trust me. But make sure you leave the diary right in front of the carving. _I stared at the book, confused. _What do you mean I'll know what to do? _No response. I sighed, grabbed the book off the table and headed to the loo. I got there and looked around, it was grimy as ever and the water was up past my ankles. I turned my attention to the sink and my legs immediately started to move. When I reached the sink, I opened my mouth, instead of the gasp like I was planning, it sounded like a strangled whisper.

The sink started to move and in a matter of seconds there was a slide in front of me. I closed my eyes and jumped, at that point I felt like I had nothing to lose. The ride felt like eternity, though it lasted less than a minute. I landed hard and looked down, piles of bones from chicken and fish, and I was sitting in it! I stood up and my mind led me though the seemingly familiar path to a large, carved face. The beard was tangled and his eyes looked desperate, I looked to his mouth and saw that it was able to open, _where was I?_ "This is the chamber of secret Ginny." A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a handsome boy, around the age of sixteen, staring at me. He had come out of the diary I had dropped, just like he said to do. "T-Tom?" My voice shook, but I didn't know why. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "Tom? I'm tired, I feel really… weak. What's going on." I asked him quietly. "Silly girl, didn't you father tell you not to trust something if you can't see where it keeps it's brain." He laughed, a deep, hallow laugh. "What do you mean Tom?" I could hear my voice fading with every word. "Ginny, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, I am Lord Voldemort." I gasped, it couldn't be true, he was so nice. "You opened the Chamber of Secrets. You wrote on the walls. You fell for the trap, and now I shall drain you of life so I can become I full being and when young Mr. Potter gets here, he will be nothing compared to me!" He shouted this last part, "Tom…why… please…" The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his eyes, full of hunger.

A scream. A scream, then a gasp. I moaned, _what happened? _Then I remember, Tom. I sat up quickly and saw Harry coming towards me. I looked around the chamber; a huge dead snake was lying in front of the carving of the man. Then I looked to Harry, his robes were blood soaked and he was holding the diary. I gave a loud, shuddering gasp and the tears began to pour down my face. "Harry-oh, Harry- I tried to tell you at b-breakfast, but I c-_couldn't_ say it in front of Percy. It was _me_, Harry- but I- I s-swear I d-didn't mean to- R-Riddle made me, h-he took me over- and- how did you kill that- that thing? W-where's Riddle? The last thing I r-remember is him coming out of the diary-""It's all right," He said and held up the diary, a large hole through it. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him _and_ the Basilisk. C'mon, Ginny, let's get out of here-""I'm going to be expelled!" I cried, as he awkwardly pulled me to my feet. "I've looked forward to coming to Hogwarts ever since B-Bill came and n-now I'll have to leave and- _w-what'll Mum and Dad say?" _Note to self, never lose control in front of your crush, you sound like a freak. Anyways so Fawkes was waiting for us and we found Ron and Lockhart, Fawkes carried us out of the Chamber and we walked to McGonagall's office.

Turns out I'm not expelled and no one hates me!

Well, I'm not going to write in this anymore because I'll get nightmares so, goodbye!

Ginny Weasley


End file.
